Where We Stand
by JulesSky
Summary: She married a man and has a family. When he dies she leaves her children. She marries a new man,and has chlidren assuming her children and husband dead. But when she is proven wrong where will she stand. Romanogers and later on Clintasha and then well see who she chooses. Steve or Clint.
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok so this was just an idea that I got so I'm not exactly sure if this is any good. So please let me know what you think. Also. This will not line up with he movies. So I know please don't get mad at me.**_

 _ **Chapter one**_

 **Natasha's point of view.** I stare out the train window as it roles through the New York country side. It is 1929. The US army is sending me to Brooklyn. They rescued me from the Red Room. I don't know why or how I got out so easily. My guess is to get information on this super soldier project. Ever since World War 1 the army has been working on the super soldier project. They have some of the greatest minds of all time working on this such as Howard Stark, and Dr. Abraham Erkinstine. They have been working on the super soldier serum to creat an army of practically unbeatable soldiers. If they succeed, the US will have an army practically unbeatable. My thoughts are interrupted but a man in a military uniform. "Ms. Romanov of you'll please follow me." He says to me.

I nod my head in compliance. I suppose I was to absorbed in my own thoughts to realize that the train had already pulled into the Brooklyn station. As we walk out of the train I see the an has my bag. It's summer. And warm. In my dress I'm extremely hot. I'm not used to heat like this. In Russia it was always cold. I knew I was going to have to find some of the dresses like the ladies here wore. My dresses were all long. They scraped the ground as I walked. The skirts have many petticoats. The shoulders down to the elbows are puffy. The material is extremely thick. God. It's so hot. I'm going to die from this heat. I can already feel my curly hair start to straighten with sweat. And I must not take my jacket off. I was told it was improper. Especially in front of a man. As we near the car, the man opens the door and I get in. Here goes nothing.

 **Steve's point of view.** "Wait a super soldier serum? What does it do exactly?" I said as I jogged to keep up with Bucky. "I'm not completely sure. Supposedly it's supposed to make you taller, faster, stronger, boost your immune system, over all it makes you...well super." Bucky said. Wait. This could be my chance. They need a test subject. "Bucky do they need a test subject?" I ask "Steve..."he starts "I know I know. My heaths already bad enough. I get it." I've got to get into this program. I've got too.

 _ **Ok so what do you think? I know the chapter was short but this is just a trial.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ok. So this is chapter two. So at first I wasn't sure about this but I have decided that I like this and I like where it's going. And I have a pretty clear idea of where I want to go with this. So Im going to continue. Just a reminder. This is not going to line up with the movies. And this will have certain howling commando and agent carter characters but it will not line up exactly. Any way. I hope you like it and please review.**_

Natasha's point of view.

The man walked me into a building. As we walk in I see many desks lined up as if it was an office. On the back wall in between two windows was a symbol. It was an eagle with the words Strategic Scientific Reserve. A woman in a blue dress, with a red belt, approached us. She had shoulder length brown hair in loose curls.

"Hello Ms. Romanov. My name is Agent Peggy Carter of the SSR." The woman said in a British accent.

She held out her hand. I took it gingerly and shook it. I don't speak much english. So it's probably best I stay quiet.

"We will be giving you a small apartment, and a new identity." Peggy continued.

Again I nod my head.

"Follow me please." She says before walking.

I do as I am told followed by my escort. She leads me into a big room. It looks like a conference room. Peggy turns to me.

"Your new name is Natasha Romanoff. Not only is it a new name but there is little trace to your Russian history. You will be placed in a small Brooklyn apartment complex."

I nod.

"There is a moving truck there unloading your things into your apartment." Peggy continues.

"But I don't have any thing. Just my cloths." I say in a thick Russian accent. Damn it. I had sworn not to talk until I had gotten rid of my accent. I swear in Russian under my breath.

"She speaks!" My escort says in shock.

"That will be enough Mr. Dugan." Peggy says. "Ms. Romanoff. I don't believe you've met Mr. Dugan formally. This is Timothy "Dumb Dumb" Dugan."

I laugh at his name.

"Aww come on Peggy. You got to mention the first name?" Dugan says

"Mr. Dugan here will be your escort until you've gotten used to to Brooklyn." Peggy says. "Now as to your belongings, the SSR and US army have put some money in a bank account under the name Natasha Romanoff. That is what funded your belongings."

I nod.

"Now. Mr. Dugan will take you to your apartment and help you unpack."

"Thank you Agent Carter." I say trying to mask my accent. Although it didn't work. At all.

Peggy nodded before turning and walking off. I turn and follow Dugan out of the building sand we get into the car yet again.

Steve's point of view.

I look out my window. I see about 5 men unloading a moving truck. Thats odd. Must be a last minute thing. I think before turning away. But curiosity gets the better of me. I turn back to the window and see two new people. A man in a military uniform, and a woman in with long red hair.

"Beautiful." I murmur.

Although the dress hid it she was skinny and had a slender agile physique. Her long blood red hair was curly, and went down to about the small of her back. I am awestruck by her beauty. Bucky had introduced me to plenty of beautiful dames. But calling this woman beautiful was an understatement. She was...breathtaking. She was probably the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. My day dreamer thoughts are interrupted by a knock at the door. I sigh looking down before walking over and opening the door to Bucky.

"Hey Bucky." I say with mixed emotions.

"Hey Steve. New neighbor?" Bucky says sitting on my crapy couch.

"Yeah." I say feeling my self blush.

"It's a girl isn't it!"

"No! What would make you think that?!"

"The way your blushing. Now. I bet if I looked out your window I'd see her." Bucky said getting up and walking to the window.

"No!" I say rushing after him.

He got there before me.

"Wow Steve! That's one beautiful dame. You should go talk to her."

I thought about that. I could make this work. And even if it doesn't I'll go talk to her.

"I'll make you a deal. You get me into the super soldier program and I'll go talk to her." I say.

Bucky sighs. "Steve I didn't think that's a good idea. Look. Your 95 pounds, 5'4, got awful eye sight, asthma, scoliosis, fallen arches, heart arrhythmia, partial deafness, stomach ulcers, you can barely lift 30 pounds, and it takes you 21.48 seconds to run the 100 yard dash. You really think that they will let you do it?" Bucky says.

"That's the point Buck. I'm weak and sickly. Let them try it on some one who has health problems already."

"Steve I'm sorry. I can't do that." He gets up to leave. "But Steve. Go talk to her." And with that Bucky left me alone.

Natasha's point of view.

I had seen him staring at me. He looked like a boy, but I knew better. He was a man. Messy blond hair, a thin sickly face, and about 5'4 from what I could tell. I knew he wasn't as healthy as he should be, but he was still handsome. Extremely handsome. I had been taught never to get close to a man unless it was to get information. But for some reason a part of me wanted to talk to him. To get close to him. And not for information. I don't know what this feeling is. Is it love? No. It can't be. I was taught never to love. And I've never felt love before. This is not love. It is not.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey **guys! Ok so I'm really happy**

* * *

 **that positive review I got. guys if your an author and your reading this you know what its like to get a review. So please please please review. Also, I have another story I'm working on called This Could Be The Start. So if you read that you have to read Navy Blue by my best friend Molly. She also has another story that's super good called Playing With Fire.**

 **Natasha's point of view**

That evening, after my furniture had been unpacked and set up, Mr. Dugan had showed me to the market and helped me pick out a few necessary groceries. I had just gotten home about 20 minutes ago, and in that time, I had eaten a small can of soup, and unpacked slightly, but nothing was helping. I was desperately trying to get my mind off of that man that I had seen. Finally I had decided to sit down and read a book, hoping that would help. Although he was small, thin, and sickly looking, I couldn't help but think he was handsome. He had dirty blonde hair, and blue eyes. His skin was pail and withered. But there was something handsome about his sickly features. My thoughts are interrupted by a knocking at the door. I set down my book, (that I wasn't really reading)and walk over to the door and open it. I expected to see Mr. Dugan, or perhaps even Agent Carter, but instead I see the man. I am suddenly embarrassed by my appearance. My dress is wrinkled and my hair has fallen out of its bun and become tangled.

"Um...hi. M...my name is Steve. I...I live a couple apartments up." the man says.

I try not to laugh at his nervousness.

"I'm Natasha. Natasha Romanoff." I say.

I step to the side and open thee door more gesturing for him to come in.

"thanks." he says,

I nod and close the door.

* * *

 **Steves Point of view**

I had seen the red head walk into her apartment about 20 minutes ago. I pull one last comb through my hair before slipping my shoes on and walking toward the beautiful dames apartment. As I stare at her door I relize how sweaty my palms are. I had never actually talked to a girl like this. Sure Bucky had introduced me to plenty of beautiful women before but she was different. Much different. I sigh before whipping my sweaty hands on my pants before knocking. I stand out side for a brief moment, bouncing on the balls of my feet before the dor opens and I see the woman. Her white dress was wrinkled and her hair had fallen out of its bun and was tangled. Her imperfections just made her more perfect.

"Um...hi. M...my name is Steve. I...I live a couple apartments up." I say.

Great job Rogers. You just blew it. Although you never really had a chance. She was way out of your league any way.

But instead of closing the door on me, the woman smiled.

With her full red lips, strait white teeth, dazzling emerald green eyes, and dimpled cheeks, the woman had the perfect facial complexion when she smiled.

"I'm Natasha. Natasha Romanoff." She says.

She side steps and opens the door more, inviting me in.

* * *

 **Natasha's point of view.**

Steve I like that. I look at him. He is standing in the door way awkwardly. I laugh.

"You can come in." I say.

"Oh! Uh...thanks." he says walking over and sitting on my couch.

I walk over to my fridge and grab two Russian beers. I open them, and walk over, sitting down on the couch, and handing Steve one. He looks shocked.

"Where did you get this? The only place you can get alcohol now is boot lagers with the prohibition laws." Steve said.

"There's prohibition laws? I did not know. I just moved here from Russia. I brought this with me." I say realizing my mistake almost immediately.

"Your from Russia?"

I hesitate. Images of the Red Room flashed through my mind, and my left wrist started to hurt from the tight hand cuff chafes I had acquired over the years. I quickly pull my left sleeve down a little bit farther before I nod.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry." he says blushing.

"N...no. Its ok." I say smiling.

...

It was about 9:00 and Steve was standing up.

"Thank you for every thing. But I should be going." he says.

I nod with a smile. He is the first real friend I have ever had. I stood up and walked him to the door.

"Good night ma'am." Steve says

"Please. No need for the formalities. Call me Natasha." I say laughing at his politeness. He returned the smile.

"Ok. Thank you, Natasha."

 **Ok guys. I know this is a short chapter and I wanted to make it longer I just didn't have any thing else to put in this chapter. Also. For the Next two weeks, I will be having a vote on your guys' favorite names. This will be important but for what I shall not say. So. Your Choices are:**

 **Kayley**

 **Sara**

 **Laurel**

 **Kate**

 **Maddy**

 **Don't forget to vote and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Ok so I know that the update on this one was slow and I'm sorry about that! Any ways. I thought this was a pretty good chapter. Any ways. Enjoy.**

2 months later.

Natasha's point of view

 _I see a girls standing in front of me. She is the same age as me. About ten. It is cold. Although it is summer, the Russian wind is still cold against my bare arms and legs, seeing as we are all in tank tops and shorts. The girl I am about to fight is blonde and had her hair in a single braid down her back like mine. We both get into our fighting stances and look to our head master. She nods. And we begin to fight. I through the first strike. A bone breaking kick to the ribs. She screams in pain before punching me. When went on fighting. Finally she tried to throw me. I cart wheeled out of the throw landing in my fighting stance yet again. She came at me. She made the slightest mistake and I threw her. She landed on the ground and I wrapped my arms around her neck. I looked back to my head master. She nodded again. I got a better grip before turning and pulling up at the same time hearing a snap from the girls neck. I let go of her limp body. I feel like crying but I know if I do I will be killed. I had laird down in my bed, turning my face into my pillow and screaming._

I wake with a start. I quickly reach over into my night stand, my terrified hands clumsily fumble for the keys to the hand cuffs. I finally find them and fumble to unlock my left wrist. As the cuff opens I yank my hand out and grip my wrist and cried. Recently all my time in the red room was starting to come back to haunt me in my dreams. Steve still didn't know. God. Things were getting to complicated. I look at the clock mounted on my wall seeing its 8:49. I sigh before I get up and get dressed in one of the dresses Steve had bought for me. It was a tank top dress. It was about knee length. It was fitted to my body, but not tight. At my waist there was a ribbon like belt that was tied into a bow on my left hip. Under that it ruffled into three layers. The dress it's self was black but the belt was gold. I brushed my hair and tied it in a knot like bun that covered my right ear and continued in a not her knot below the first to my neck. I went and opened my tiny fridge pulling out some grapes and eating them.

···

Steve's point of view.

I heard a knock at my door. I expect Natasha, well hope is probably a better way to put it. Any ways instead of Natasha it was Bucky.

"Hey Bucky." I say leaving the door open as I walk back over to my couch.

"I hate you." Bucky says sitting down.

"What? Bucky I didn't do any thing."

"Steve come on. Don't pull that."

"Bucky what are you talking about?"

"Steve. Why did you enlist?"

Flash back 1 week ago

Bucky and the two girls walked toward the stage, as Howard Stark came out. I looked around and saw an enlistment station in a small building close to where we were. I walked over and entered the building. I was called into a small room and the curtain was closed.

Authors note

Ok I know this is an odd place to put an AN but I just wanted to let you guys know that I don't know the exact lines from the movie so I'm going off what I remember.

The man who was testing me looked at me.

"Eight different tries in eight different cities."

"That may not be the right file-" I begin

"Mr. Rogers I do not care how many attempts you have made. I may be able to help you."

I am silent.

"Do you want to kill bad guys?"

"Is this a test?"

"Yes ."

"I don't want to kill any one. I don't like bullies; I don't care where they're from."

"Good. Now where is the little guy really from?"

"Brooklyn."

The doctor smirked. And wrote some thing down on a piece of paper.

End of flash back.

"Bucky I did it because I wanted to." I say

"Steve...your an idiot." With that Bucky got up and walked off.

I sigh. I guess this is just some thing I'm going to have to tell Natasha tonight. God. How is she going to take this? We've only been dating a month. God. Well. I was going to have to tell her at some point. Better sooner rather than later I guess.

···

Natasha's point of view

I look in the mirror. God I hope I look ok. I know Steve thinks I'm beautiful all the time but, I know I don't always look beautiful. I am wearing the same dress as I was earlier, and my hair is still in the knot bun. I have added a gold head band going across my head band and put on blood red lip stick to match my hair. I slipped on my black, glossy, flats, before I grab my flats and sit down on my couch to wait for Steve. I had always been thought to never sit around 'prince charming'. Especially if he didn't have information that I needed. In Russia, I had 'dated' plenty. I got the information I needed, killed them, took down my target, and then took refuge behind the 'safe' doors of the Red Room. I could never have a relationship. Never have friends; never get close to any one. Once I did I knew they would be killed. Like the girl in my dream. She was my friend. And I killed her. I'm a murderer. I rubbed my left wrist. It was an unbreakable habit I had when ever I thought of Russia or the red room. Then I realized I wasn't wearing my gold band. It was a bracelet from Russia. It was simple. Just a thick gold band. I wore it so no one would see the cuff marks on my wrist. Steve could never see them. Never. I put the bracelet on right as she Steve knocked on my door. I quickly walk over and open it smiling at him.

Steve's point of view

Natasha stared at me through an open door. She looked absolutely stunning. But something w was off. Her usual emerald eyes looked stormy and distracted.

"Natasha. Are you ok?" I ask concern clear in my voice.

"Yeah. I'm great. Ready?" She says

I look at her in speculation. Her tone wasn't convincing.

"Yeah. I guess so." I say offering her my arm.

She took it and we walked off. Although I was the same height as Natasha, (not that I'm saying she's short. I'm the same height if not shorter than most women due to my poor health,) she was extreemly healthy, unlike me so it made it a little harder to keep up with her. But I was managing. We walk in science. But not the comfortable silence you would normally find us in. No. There was tension. Not between the two of us of course, but it was there. Some things off. I stop there for causing Natasha to stop because we were arm in arm.

"Steve what's wrong? Are you ok?" She asks worried some thing was wrong. Natasha was the only one next to Bucky who knew about my failing health.

"Natasha what's going on with you?" I say.

"Steve..."

"Tasha please. It's me."

"I just had a bad dream last night. I'm ok though. Really. I am."

"Ok." I sigh. And she says I'm a bad liar.

We walk into the restaurant and the weighted shows us to our table. Twenty minutes (give or take a few) our food came. It was steak with radishes and mashed potatoes, and warm dinner roles.

"Look. Natasha there's something I need to tell you." I say

"Ok." She says fear clear in her voice.

"I joined the army."

"What? Steve no! You can't! They'll make you a murderer! Like me..."

"What?"

Natasha's point of view

"I joined the army." He says

"What? Steve no! You can't! They'll make you a murderer! Like me..." I tell turning a few heads. But that didn't concern me. I realised my mistake to late.

"What?"

"Damn it."

I get up and run out of the restaurant as fast as I can ignoring Steve's calls in the process. I rush into my apartment and slam the door. I just ruined every thing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Ok so I know I haven't posted in a while and I'm sorry about that. I've been having a bit of writers block. Also. I'd like to give a special shout out to Horseluver00, RobertDownyJrLove, StumpyTPDimples, and LadyAmerica82 for being an inspiration, giving me advice, and help. I suggest looking at their stories. They are an inspiration to me. They write extreemly well and are just great people. Thank you guys so much. Now. To the votes. Sara one. So I thought that it would happen sooner but why that question came into play for a few more chapters but any way I thought I'd let you know. Review and let me know what you think. Request always welcome! :)**

Steve's point over view,

I got up and left the restaurant slowly following Natasha, deep in thought. What? Natasha? A murderer? No. Natasha would never kill any one. Not of her own free will any way. If Natasha killed any one it was because she didn't have a choice. I walked up to her apartment. I know knocking is pointless. She won't answer. I open the door and see Natasha's curled up in a ball trying to make herself as small as possible on the far side of her couch. Her knees were held tightly to her chest. Her arms squeezing her legs tightly. I slowly walk over trying not to make any sudden movements that would scare her. I grab her left hand to assure her of my presence.

"Tasha?" I say looking at her.

My words are met with more sobs. But not sobs of sadness, tears of fear, and pain. I knew those sobs better than any one. I had produced those sobs my entire life. I sigh looking down at our hands. Mine was cold, pale, rough, clammy, sickly looking, and bony. Hers were fair, strong, warm, and soft. I look at our hands a moment longer, before seeing an extreemly red, slightly bloody, small area of skin barely peeking out from under her bracelet. I release her hand before gently sliding the gold band off to revile her hole wrist bloody and scraped, inflamed, and irritated. The cuts are deep and all most likely infected. I know I should go get Bucky. He knows how to clean things like this. But I won't. I know if I do Natasha will never trust me again. I slowly stand up not realising her hand.

"Natasha go change." I say gently but with force.

I help her get up. As she gets to her feet I release her hand and she walks to her bedroom. I walk into her bathroom grabbing a wash cloth and the first aid kit. I walked to the table by the couch and set the first aid kit and neatly folded wash cloth on it. I walk over to the kitchen pulling a bowl from the cabinet and filled it with hot water from the sink. As I turn I see Natasha walk out and sit on the couch in silky light coral pajamas. I take her left hand gingerly and placing it in my lap. I took the bowl and the wash cloth. I pulled the bowl closer to me, unfolding the cloth and dipping it in the water. I took her hand and dabed her wrist with the hot water.

"Listen Natasha. Your wrist is infected. I need to use disinfectant. This is going to hurt." I say.

She nods. I get up grabbing another wash cloth. As I sit back down she places her hand in my lap and I open the first aid kit pulling out the hydrogen peroxide. I open the brown bottle and poor it onto the new cloth. I dab it on her wrist hearing her inhale sharply. I giver her an apologetic look seeing she's bitting her lip in pain.

"I know Tasha I know." I say dabing slightly quicker as to speed thing up so the pain doesn't last. "There. All done." I say pulling the cloth away.

She topped bitting her lip but there was a small amount of blood on her lip. I took her chin gently and grabbed the first cloth. I whipped the small amount of blood away. Natasha looked on the verge of tears. I sat farther back on the couch and open my arms.

"Come 'ere." I say.

She silently crawls into my arms. And laid her head on my shoulder crying quietly.

"It's ok Tasha. It's ok. Your ok. Your safe. No one's going to hurt you." I whisper quietly.

I hold Natasha's warm body close. She chokes on a sob letting the small noise escape her mouth.

"Steve..." She says in the Russian accent that in the past month had mostly disappeared.

"Yeah Tasha?" I say gently

"I really am a murderer."

"No Tasha. Your not."

"But I am. When I was a baby I was kidnapped. I was taken to this place called the Red Room. When we were little they would have us fight each other until one of us died...they experimented on us, they hand cuffed us to our beds. They were all about order. They wanted us to be dancers. And murderers. We would be sent on missions. We would go in under cover. Make friends, make the person feel comfortable until we got the information that we needed then we would kill them." She said sobbing.

"Natasha-"

"My name isn't Natasha. It's Natalia Romanov. The SSR gave me the name Natasha Romanoff."

"Natasha. Your not a murderer. You were to young to understand. You were scared and didn't know what to do. Natalia Romanov was left behind in Russia. Your Natasha Romanoff. And Natasha Romanoff is strong and brave and smart."

"Really?"

"Really. Now. We need to put some antibiotics on this."

"Ok."

Natasha sat up and held out her wrist. I grabbed the Neosporin from the kit and rubbed the cream on her wrist. After I was done I wrapped gauze around it and layered medical tape on top of it.

"Thank you." Natasha says.

"Your welcome." I say standing and walking to the kitchen.

"What are you doing?"

"Making you some tea."

"Oh..."

She trailed off. Her hair was falling out. Of its bun. She had removed her head band but nothing else. Her make up was still on her face, mascara streaking her cheeks, her lips still red as bold. Her hair looked to be getting knotted.

"Natasha..." I say looking at her gently.

"Yeah?" She asks, her Russian accent gone.

"Go. Take your hair out, take off your make up. You don't have to keep that up."

"Ok..." She says quietly walking off and smiling.

When she came back I had a hot cup of tea waiting for her. Her face was now make up free and her hair long and curly. I have her the tea as she sat down. She thanked me and told me I could go home. I nodded. She stood up and hugged me before lightly kissing my cheek.

Natasha's point of view

I watch Steve walk into his apartment before I close my door. I took a sip of my tea. Steve was right. Natalia Romanov was gone the moment I left Russia. I am now Natasha Romanoff. Maybe Natasha Rogers some day. But it's doubtful. I sigh. I walk into the kitchen and set my half full cup of tea on the counter before walking into my room and climbing in bed. I don't put the hand cuffs on and I know I never will again, as I fall into a frameless sleep.

The next day

Steve and I sit in silence in his kitchen sipping coffee.

"When do you leave?" I ask.

"Few weeks." He deadpans

"Oh."

"Tasha. Listen. I'm trying put for a program. It's called the super soldier program."

I had heard of this in Russia. Before I was rescued, the Red Room had been planing on sending some agents over too check it out.

"Natasha if I qualify I will be stronger, faster, and healthier than any man alive. I'm doing this because I want to. Because I want to have a family." He says

Is that why your doing this? So we can have a family? God Steve you big idiot. I love you so much.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry about the wait. School started for me so this is just a quick little drabble I wrote up during my free period. Also. This chapter will be from JUST STEVES POINT OF VIEW! So with that being said. I didn't have a lot of time so it's probably got a lot of typos and quotes that aren't exact and I probably missed a couple things aanyway. Leave a review.**

"Attention!" A British woman yelled.

I quickly stood in attention, my eyes glancing down the line. A beautiful woman with shoulder length brown curled hair, red lips tinted with lipstick, a white shirt and black tie, was covered with an army green jacket, with gold buttons and a matching green skirt, and black high heals stood at the end of the ranks. She was beautiful. However her beauty still failed to even compete with Natasha's.

"I am Agent Carter of the SSR." She said walking down the line. A man walked behind her and handed us all files.

"What's with the accent queen Victoria? I thought I was signing up for the U.S. army." A soldier said.

Agent Carter stoped in front of the man. "What's your name soldier?"

"Gilmore Hodge your majesty."

"Put your right foot forward Hodge."

"What we gonna rassel? Cause I got a few moves I know you'll like."

Agent Carter threw a right cross at Hodge sending him to the ground with a bloody nose. I can't help but smirk.

"Agent Carter." A man says.

"Coronal Philips." She greets back

"I can see your breaking in the candidates. That's good. Get your ass up out of that dirt and stand in attention until some one comes and tells you what to do."

"Yes sir!" Hodge says sniffing the blood up his nose.

"General Patten. Has said that wars are fought with weapons but they are won by men. We are going to win because we have the best men." He stopped and looked at me." And because they are going to get better. Much much better. The SSR is an allied effort. Our goal is to make the best army in the world. But every army starts with one man. We will chose that man. He will be the first of a new brand of super soldiers. And they will personally escort Adolf Hitler to the gates of hill."

···

Train had been hard lately. But I knew I had to fight. One day we were out doing push ups. Me behind as usual.

"Come on ladies. My grand mothers more alive than you God rest her sole. Up!" She yelled. Then we started doing jumping jacks.

Over to the side doctor Erkinstine and coronal Philips were talking. Suddenly I heard some one yell "grenade!" and saw a small round silver object rolling accord the ground. I jumped on top of the object yelling at every one to get back. After a few moments it didn't go off. I sat up winded.

"Is this a test?" I said . Coronal Philips muttered some thing before walking off.

···

I was sitting in the empty barracks reading a book, when Dr. Erkinstine walked in.

"May I?" He said.

"Of course." I replied. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Just one?"

"Why me?"

He then went on telling me why. Finally he said "Promise me something. No matter what happens stay who you are. Not a perfect soldier. But. A good man." I nodded.

···

Agent Carter and I sat in the back of a car driving down a street.

"Hey I know this neighborhood. I got beat up in that ally. And that parking lot. And behind that diner." I said.

"Did you have some thing against running away?" Agent Carter asked.

"You start running and they never let you stop."

The rest of the ride was mostly silent. When we finally got to the lab where I was to get the serum, I went to Dr. Erkinstine. He told me to remove my shirt tie and hat. I quickly did as I was told, before laying down on the contraption. Dr. Erkinstine came over giving me a shot.

"That wasn't so bad." I say.

"That was penicillin." He says.

I was starting to get nervous. Finally the contraption closed and the serum was injected into my body. The contraption closed and the procedure started. Pain filled my body and I started to scream. I heard agent Carter yelling. Then I heard Dr. Erkinstine yelling.

"Kill the reactor Mr. Stark! Turn it off! Kill it! Kill the reactor!" He yelled.

No. I can't let them do this.

"No! Don't! I can do this!" I yelled.

Only seconds later the chamber opened. I stumbled out feeling weak, but yet stronger at the same time. And wait. I was taller. Every one rushed down into the lab. Agent Carter rushed to me, staring in awe. She handed me my shirt and I adjusted, steadying my self, before putting it on. Over by the machine, the last vile of the serum was still in its place. Finally some one walked over to it but I didn't think much of it. Suddenly glass shattered and a minor exploration came from the room above. A man grabbed the vile and ran shooting Erkinstine kin the process. Agent Carter quickly retaliated, hitting the man in the arm. I ran to Dr. Erkinstines side. He pointed to my chest like he had the night before. I understood what he was saying. "A good man". He shut his eyes, and I knew he was gone. Anger filled my body, and I rushed out onto the street. The man was charging a car at Agent Carter and she was making no efforts to move. I ran pulling her tightly into my now large form to keep her from getting hurt in the fall.

"I had him!" Agent Carter said clearly pissed off.

"Sorry!" I yell starting to run.

I was running faster than I had ever run before. I wasn't used to going this speed. I turned a corner and fell crashing into a wedding dress shop, and breaking the window. I am quickly back on my feet.

"Sorry!" I yell before once again running off. I knew I would have to do some thing to catch the car. I ran be hind an ally seeing the car but it was blocked by a fence. Ok. Time to see what this serum can do. I be gain to run at the fence and when I was close enough, I jumped, clearing the 6 foot fence. I ran after the car, jumping over several until I landed sprawled on my stomach. The man started shooting at me. Oh god. I'm going to die. I'm never going to see Natasha again. Suddenly there was a shot on my left side, as the car took a sharp turn. My body was now dangling from the top of the car as the man tried to shoot me. As he was distracted on trying to shoot me I noticed that we were about to crash. I mustered all my courage, letting go and rolling. The car crashed and a group of people. A small boy about eight years old was standing towards the front. The man ripped the child away from the crowd. His mother screamed and the boy cried out in fear. The man shot preventing me from following. I waited till the man rounded the corner. I ran after him and when I caught up to him, he pointed the gun at the child's head.

"No wait don't!" I yelled

The man pulled the trigger, but his magazine was empty. He threw the child in the water next to us.

"No!" I yelled running g to the edge of the dock.

"Go get him! I can swim!" The boy said.

I gave him one last look and ran off. The man jumped in a submarine and quickly went under the water. I dove into the water, and chased the submarine. Finally catching it I punched the glass and yanked he man out. I threw him out of the water and as I climbed out I heard the cracking of the vile. I quickly went over to the man.

"Who are you?!" I demanded

"The first of many!" He but down on something. "Cut off one head two more shall take its place. Hail HYDRA." With that the man's eyes closed and his mouth started foaming. He took a cyanide capsule. God. This want supposed to happen. God. I need a break. I'm taking a week off to go see Natasha. I need it. And I'm sure she does too.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Ok. So I know I'm updating late. Sorry! School is keeping me super busy, and on top of that I have judo, krav, baby sitting, studying for my midterms in October, and trying to stop and relax for a few minutes not only with my friends but my family as well. Also I'm having problems with some people at school. So sorry I've got a lot going on right now and it's just a little stressful. Also! Big announcement! Ok keep me in your prayers guys! My friends are trying to get me on a skate board. Seems like no big deal right? Well I'm not very graceful. I broke three bones last year, I'm really clumsy and have a tendency to fall a lot. But any ways. Here's your chapter. Read and review.**

 **A**

 **Steve's point of view**

I walked into 'our' apartment. Although Natasha hadn't efficiently moved in, from her letters I knew she spent a lot of time in my apartment. It looked like she had been here recently too. It smelled of her, and several of bedtimes were strewn about. I can't help but feel excited.

"Natasha?" I call out.

I hear foot steps before seeing a beautiful girl with red curls in my bedroom door way. I drop my bag.

"Tasha..." I breath walking toward her.

"Steve..." She said running into my arms.

"Hey Tasha." I whisper as I stroke her hair.

We held each other for a moment. She smelled if vanilla.

"How are you?" I ask

"Well I'm better now that your home. And look at you." She looked me up an down. "Your so tall. And your muscular and you look so healthy! Steve oh my god. This is amazing."

"Do you like it?"

"Steve Rogers. I never loved you for your looks. You were beautiful before. I'm just happy your healthy."

I pull out of our hug ever so slightly and look her up and down. I had been so excited to see her, and we rushed into our embrace so quickly I hadn't paid any attention to her appearance. Her red hair was pulled back in a neat pony tail, will her curly ringlets forming perfectly in bouncy curls all hanging side by side, none of them combining in her perfect ponytail. She was wearing one of my old white t-shirts that now fit me like a glove. But it looked good on her even though it was slightly big. And she was also wearing a pair of my old khakis. She actually looked really good. She looked better in them than any dress I had ever seen her in. She looked more comfortable. More confident. More...well Natasha. That was the only way to describe her.

"Tasha. You look beautiful." I say.

"Thank you." She said blushing.

I smile looking down into her emerald eyes. I can't stop looking at her she's so beautiful.

"What?" She says.

"Your beautiful."

 **Natasha's point of view**

Would today be the day? No. It never was. Steve's last letter said he would be home soon. But he didn't say how soon. For all I knew soon ment when the war was over. I pulled on one of his white t-shirts. And brushed my curly hair back into a pony tail. I was just getting dressed and fixing my hair even though it was 5:00 in the afternoon and I already had dinner in the oven. I sipped my burgundy colored tea as I looked at myself in the mirror. Suddenly I heard the door open. I silently set my mug down and grabbed a knife from the night stand drawer on my side of the bed. Then. I heard some thing.

"Natasha?" It was a voice.

It was Steve's voice! Steve! I quickly put the knife back on my night stand before walking into the bedroom door way to make sure it was him.

"Tasha..." he drops his bag and slowly starts moving towards me.

I can't help but run into his arms. "Steve!"

"Hey Tasha."

This Steve he was different. He was tall for starters. At least 6'. And handsome. I had never fallen in love with him for his looks. I loved him for who he was. But this Steve. He was the most handsome man I'd ever seen. But there was some thing else. He had more confidence. Steve's muscular arms held my now small body. They were strong warm and made me feel safe. He smelled of dirt, swear and cologne. His arms were safe. Steve was home.

"How are you?" He asked.

"Better now that your back." I say.

He pulled out of our hug slightly. He looked me over. His blue eyes were thoughtful and beautiful. He was smirking down at me.

"Tasha. You look beautiful." He says his smile getting bigger. "Thank you Steve." I reply blushing.

His smile gets even bigger. He's grinning like an idiot now.

"What? Is there some thing on my face?" I ask.

He lets out a laugh. It's calm and soothing. "Your beautiful."

" I know Steve you told me."

"But yet you have no idea how beautiful you really are."

I don't reply. I lay my head on his shoulder. He gently kisses the top of my head before completely pulling out of the hug and taking my hands.

"Natasha Romanoff. I love you. I love you more than life it's self. I love you more than any girl I've ever met. So." He says getting down on one knee. "Natasha Romanoff will you marry me?"

He pulled some thing out of his pocket and I see it's a ring. The band was silver curling in slightly towards the middle, and meeting with a simple blue stone in the middle. Simple yet elegant. I try to think through my answer.

"Yes!" I blurt out. God damn it Natasha.

"Oh thank god. I really don't know what I would have done if you would have said no." He chuckled.

He stood up and placed his hands on my hips, picking me up and spinning me in the air. I laugh as he sets me down. I gently place my hands on his cheeks. He keeps his hands on my hips, pulling my up gently and kissing my lips. His lips are soft and gentle. We part ever so slightly, our noses touching. We hold each other tightly.

"I love you Steve Rogers." I say softly.

I don't know if he heard me but if he did he had no chance to answer because of the knock at the door. He sighed.

"Ill get it." He says.

I simply nod walking over to the kitchen and pulling dinner out of the oven. I hear foot steps walking towards the kitchen. One pair is the familiar thump of Steve's feet. And the other is the clicking of heels.

"Tasha?" I hear Steve say.

I turn my head.

This is Agent Peggy Carter of the SSR."

I while the oil from the chicken off my hands.

"Hi." I say shaking her hand.

"Hello Ms. Romanoff. I'm here to talk to you about a job opportunity." She says.

I furrow my brows.

"Of course." I say. "Will you join us for dinner?"

"That would be lovely."

 **Steve's point of view**

We parted from our kiss. Her breath was soft and warm. Our noses were touching. She mumbled some thing but I couldn't make it out. And even if I could have there was a knock at the door preventing me from answering.

"I'll get it." I sigh. All I want is to once again press my lips against hers.

She nods pulling out and walking into the kitchen as I open the door. As I open it I see Agent Peggy Carter.

"Agent Carter!" I great.

"Hello Captain Rogers." She says.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Although in all reality I'm pissed. I was supposed to get a month off.

"I was wondering if you could tell me where Ms. Romanoff lives."

Ok what the hell does she want with my wife? Ok well finance if you want to be technical but whatever.

"Um yes. She's actually here at the moment. Please. Come in." I say. Fear and anger were boiling inside of me.

Agent Carter and I walked I to the kitchen.

"Tasha?" I say seeing the gorgeous red head. She turned and looked at me. "This is Agent Peggy Carter of the SSR."

She grabbed a towel and whipped her hands off.

"Hi." She says shaking Carter's hand.

"Hello Ms. Romanoff. I'm here to talk to you about a job opportunity." She says.

Natasha and I both furrow our brows. This is odd. I don't like where this is going. And from the looks of it neither does Nat. Wait. Did I just call her Nat? I guess I did. Hmm. Nat. I like it.

"Of course." Natasha says. "Will you join us for dinner?"

"That would be lovely." Agent Carter says.

···

Natasha, Agent Carter, and my self sat around the kitchen table.

"Ok. So what are you saying?" I ask

"Ms. Romanoff has a very specific skill set. Her skill set could be extreemly useful..." Agent Carter replied simply

I dint like this. I don't like this at all.

"Ms. Romanoff would be moving with you Captain. She'd be helping you." She continued.

Now I'm kind of liking where this is going. Natasha moving around with me...not a bad deal.

"Ok. I'll take it." Natasha said.

I am slightly shocked. I didn't expect her to answer so quickly. I look at her questioningly. She gives me a look saying not here. I nod. We all finished eating, the conversation always light. Finally at about 7:00, Agent Carter thanked Natasha for the meal, and left. I turned to her.

"You want to tell me why the hell you said yes?" I say.

"Because I love you." She says.

She said it so simply I am left awestruck. She walked up to me and gently presses her lips to mine. I press mine to hers. And what started out as a small innocent kiss evolved into more. Slowly but surely we made our way to the bedroom.

 **Natasha's point of view**

The three of us sat around the table. I am extreemly confused. Why would Agent Carter show up to Steve's house to ask for me? And why does she have a job for me?

"Ok. So what are you saying?" Steve asks

"Ms. Romanoff has a very specific skill set. Her skill set could be extreemly useful..." Agent Carter replied simply

I don't like this. This is bad. My hand immediately jumps to my scared wrist as I think of the Red Room. They would always tell us we had "a special skill set". And that skill set was killing. When Steve left I swore I would never kill again. I don't know if I like this idea. Hell. I KNOW I don't like this idea.

"Ms. Romanoff would be moving with you Captain. She'd be helping you." She continued.

Now I may consider this. Being with Steve... we'd get to be together, and we'd be able to have a family...

"Ok. I'll take it." I blurt.

What the hell did I just get my self into? God Natasha your an idiot. God. Ok. We're gonna go with this. Steve gave mmea half death glare half questioning look. I send him a small glance that says not here. This is going to be hard to explain.

We finished dinner around 7:00. Agent Carter thanked me for my hospitality, and left.

"You want to tell me why the hell you said yes?" Steve says clearly pissed off as he shuts the door.

"Because I love you." I say quietly.

He's clearly star struck at how quickly and simply I answered. I walk up to him, wrapping my arms around his neck and pressing my lips to his. It takes him a second to realize what's going on before kissing me back. And what started out as a small innocent kiss evolved into more. Slowly but surely we made our way to the bedroom.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I'm so so sorry it took me so long to update. I know this chapters gonna be kinda boring. Anyways. So just a heads up, in the next couple chapters Steve's gonna rescue Bucky, and a few other things are going to happen. At most there will be about 5 more chapters, but then tthere will defiantly be a sequel, and most likely a third one. Any ways. In going to try and get the next chapter up by the end of the week.**

Natasha's Point Of View

It had been one week since Steve had come home, and we were both packing our bags. We were going some place in Brooklyn tonight so after what ever we were doing tonight, we are planning on coming home and then leaving for Chicago in the morning. Steve looked nervous.

"Hey. You'll be great." I say trying to comfort him.

He gave me a weak smile. "Thanks Tasha."

He obviously didn't believe me. I place my hands on his shoulders and turn him around. He gave me a slightly irritated look that showed amusement.

"Yes?" He said.

"Relax. Your going to be amazing. I know you are. I know this isn't what you thought we would be doing but...at least there's no chance of you getting hurt." I said.

"Tasha. There's men laying down their lives. I've got no right to do any less than them." He said slightly sad.

"I know."

With that Steve pulled away from me, turning around and continuing to pack. I sighed grabbing my bag an putting in by the door. I walked into the kitchen and started making breakfast. I saw Steve set his bag by mine before walking into the kitchen where I was. I turned my back to him, facing the stove and starting to cook the eggs. Steve walked up behind me, placing his hands on my hips and pressing his forehead to the top of my head.

"I'm sorry Tasha." He says hardly above a whisper.

I turn so that I'm leaning against him, my head resting on his muscular chest. "Its ok Steve. You just want to do the right thing."

"Thats all I've ever wanted. And now..." he trailed off.

"I know."

Steve and I stood there for a moment. He was about to say some thing but he stoped.

"I...I'm going to go...go make sure we have every thing ready." He finally chokes out.

I nod turning back to the eggs which had gotten burned in the time I was distracted. I sigh taking them and throwing them in the trash.

Steve's point of view

Natasha and I stood in the bedroom packing our bags before we leave tonight. I had been home a week, and tonight I had to do something and then we were leaving for Chicago. Natasha looked up from her bag.

"Hey." She says. "You'll do great."

"Thanks Tasha." I say with a weak smile.

I don't believe her but I pretend too. Natasha walked up behind me and turned me around.

"Yes?" I say slightly annoyed but amused.

"Relax. Your going to be amazing. I know you are. I know this isn't what you thought we would be doing but...at least there's no chance of you getting hurt." She said

"Tasha. There's men laying down their lives. I've got no right to do any less than them." I said, angry she could be so selfish, and sad that I couldn't be out there.

"I know."

With that I pulled away from her, turning around and continuing to pack. She sighed grabbing her bag an putting it by the door. She walked into the kitchen and started making breakfast. I set my bag by hers before walking into the kitchen where Natasha was. She turned her back to me, facing the stove and starting to cook the eggs. I walked up behind her , placing my hands on her hips and pressing my forehead to the top of her head.

"I'm sorry Tasha." I say hardly above a whisper.

Natasha turns so that she's leaning against me, her head resting on my chest.

"Its ok Steve. You just want to do the right thing."

"Thats all I've ever wanted. And now..." I trailed off.

"I know."

We stood there for a moment.

"I...I'm going to go...go make sure we have every thing ready." I choke out.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! So I'm really happy I'm getting this up so early. And I'm happy to announce that Laurel is the winner of the name contests, with Sara as a close second. Please drop a review.**

Steve's point of view

I sat on a wooden crate, sheltered from the rain by a small tent. I sat drawing on a small scrap of paper.

"That was quite the performance you put on up there." Natasha said.

"Oh uh yeah...I had to uh improvise a little bit." I say surprised at my finances presence.

"And I understand your Americas New hope."

"Bond sales take a ten percent bump in every state I visit."

"Is that Senator Brandt I hear?"

"At least he's got me doing this. Phillips would have had be stuck in lab."

"And these are your only two options? A lab rat or a dancing monkey? You were meant for more than this, you know?"

"You know for the longest time I dreamed about coming overseas and be on the front lines. Serving my country. I finally get everything I wanted, and I'm wearing tights"

"Steve. You were meant for more that this you know..." Natasha says gently.

I sigh looking around. An ambulance pulled up as several men rushed to get a man on a stretcher out and into the medical bay.

"These men look like they've been through hell..." I say sadly.

"These men more than most. Majority of the 107 is trapped behind German lines." Natasha said, her voice laced with worry.

"Wait. The 107?"

That was Bucky's unit...

"Yeah...Oh god... Steve no!" Natasha said realizing who was in the 107.

"Well have a plan to rescue them?" I say as Natasha comes into Philips' tent.

"Yeah! It's called winning a war." Philips said.

"Those men could still be alive. We need to help them!"

"Rogers no."

I stormed out of the tent, Natasha hot on my trail.

"What do you plan to do? Walk to Austria?" Natasha said.

"If that's what it takes." I said determined.

"You heard the Colonel, you're friend is most likely dead."

Natasha had never met Bucky but I had told her stories of him.

"You don't know that."

"Even so, he's devising a strategy to take..."

"By the time he's done that, it could be too late! You told me you thought I was meant for more than this. Did you mean that?"

"Every word."

"Then you gotta let me go."

"I can do more than that..."

Natasha traded me seats in the car I had gotten into. She got in the driver's seat as I sat on the passengers side.

"Natasha. Where are we going?" I say.

"To see an old friend." She deadpans.

Natasha and I sat in the back of a plane, and a man named Howard Stark, whom I had met the day i was injected with the serum, flew the plane we were in.

"You know you two are going to be in a lot of trouble when you land." I say to Natasha, fearing that she would loose her job.

" And you won't?" She says.

"Where I'm goin', if anybody yells at me I can just shoot 'em."

"Wait. Are you not planing to come back?" She whispered.

"Natasha..."

"So Agent Romanoff I thought if we're not in to much of a hurry we could stop of in Odessa for some fondue." Howard Stark said.

"Oh! So you two fondue now?" I siad. Part of me was giving her a hard time. The other part wondered about her past.

"Steve!"

I couldn't help but laugh. Suddenly gun shots started going off around the plane. I grabbed the parachute and shrugged it on.

"No! What are you doing? We're taking you all the way!" Natasha said.

"As soon as I'm clear you get the hell out of here!" I yell at her, the door open, and me sitting on the edge.

"You can't give me orders!"

"Like hell i can't! I'm a captain remember?"

And with those last 8 words I jumped. I didn't know if I would come back from this alive or not so I was glad I purposed to Natasha when i did. But what I did know was that I was going to try and make it back.

Natasha's point of view

I had been trying to find Steve for the last 20 minutes after he had just embarrassed himself in front of the whole army. I finally found him sitting on a wooden crate shielded from the rain by a small tent. He was drawing a monkey riding a unicycle on a tight rope, and wearing his suit. It was how he saw himself.

"That was quite the performance you put on up there." I said.

"Oh uh yeah...I had to uh improvise a little bit." He said surprised by my presence.

"And I understand your Americas New hope."

"Bond sales take a ten percent bump in every state I visit."

"Is that Senator Brandt I hear?"

"At least he's got me doing this. Phillips would have had be stuck in lab."

"And these are your only two options? A lab rat or a dancing monkey? You were meant for more than this, you know?"

"You know for the longest time I dreamed about coming overseas and be on the front lines. Serving my country. I finally get everything I wanted, and I'm wearing tights"

"Steve. You were meant for more that this you know..."

He sighs looking around. An ambulance pulled up as several men rushed to get a man on a stretcher out and into the medical bay.

"These men look like they've been through hell..." He says sadly.

"These men more than most. Majority of the 107 is trapped behind German lines." I said, my voice laced with worry.

"Wait. The 107?"

I quickly realized that Steve's friend Bucky was in that battalion.

"Yeah...Oh god... Steve no!" I yelled at him as he ran off

"Well have a plan to rescue them?" He says as i walk into Philips' tent.

"Yeah! It's called winning a war." Philips said.

"Those men could still be alive. We need to help them!"

"Rogers no."

He srormed out of the tent with me hot on his trail.

"What do you plan to do? Walk to Austria?" I said.

"If that's what it takes." He said determined.

"You heard the Colonel, you're friend is most likely dead."

I had never met Bucky but Steve had told me stories of him.

"You don't know that."

"Even so, he's devising a strategy to take..."

"By the time he's done that, it could be too late! You told me you thought I was meant for more than this. Did you mean that?"

"Every word."

"Then you gotta let me go."

"I can do more than that..."

I quickly get in the car and start driving.

"Natasha. Where are we going?" Steve says.

"To see an old friend." I deadpans.

We sat in the back of a plane, and Howard Stark, whom I had met the day i entered the country and who had become a friend flew the plane we were in.

"You know you two are going to be in a lot of trouble when you land." Steve said.

" And you won't?" I say.

"Where I'm goin', if anybody yells at me I can just shoot 'em."

"Wait. Are you not planing to come back?" I whispered.

"Natasha..."

"So Agent Romanoff I thought if we're not in to much of a hurry we could stop of in Odessa for some fondue." Howard Stark said.

"Oh! So you two fondue now?"

"Steve!"

I rolled my eyed at my future husband. Suddenly gun shots started going off around the plane. He grabbed the parachute and shrugged it on.

"No! What are you doing? We're taking you all the way!" I said.

"As soon as I'm clear you get the hell out of here!" He yelled back preparing to jump.

"You can't give me orders!"

"Like hell i can't! I'm a captain remember?"

And with those last 8 words he jumped. Oh god! No! Steve wasn't planing on coming back...and I never got to tell him. I never got to tell him I was pregnant with our little girl.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Ok so it might take me a little bit longer to get these chapters up. I got my tablet taken away so I have to hand write all these before I type them up and post them. By the way this chapter is mainly from Steve's ways. Read. Review. Enjoy.**

 **Steve's Point Of View**

My feet hit the ground. I quickly unhooked my self from the parachute. I secured my shield on my left arm before making sure my gun was secure in my thigh holster. I take a deep breath before running to the road about 100 yards from me. Five cargo trucks were passing by. As the last one passed by, I ran and jumped in. I sat down before I turn around. As I do, I see two HYDRA guards looked at me shocked.

"Hi." I say.

They both come at me. I hit one in the head with my shield and the other in the face with my fist. Both of them fell unconscious. Making quick work of them, I threw their unconscious body out of the truck before I sit down again. I pull out my compass and look at the picture of Natasha. I will openly admit that going into this I was scared. But as I stared down at the picture of Natasha all that fear vanishes. I think about her, our lives in the future, and our unborn baby. Although Natasha hadn't officially told me she was pregnant, I could see the small bump starting to form on her belly. I was suddenly puled out of my thoughts by the stopping of the truck. I poke my head out of the truck. I jump out of the truck and run to the building toward the north. Several HYDRA guards tried to stop me with no prevail.

Finally I came to a barred floor. I knocked out the guard as about 10 men look up at me.

"Who the hell are you?" one of them said,

"I'm uh...Captain America." I say ignoring all their what's and questioning looks.

As I go down to the level below me I see hundreds, maybe even thousands of the men that make up the 107. All except one. Bucky...I turn to a man with a green bowler hat and a bushy red mustache. I shall call him mustache.

"I'm looking for Sergeant James Barnes." I say

"They took him to the examination room." Mustache says

"No one ever comes back from there" Says another man

I huff. "Alright look. There's a clearing500 yards into the forest. I'll meet you there.

Mustache nods before leading the men out. At this point I have three things running through my head. Buck, Natasha, and my unborn child. I shake my thoughts away. I need to find Bucky. And soon.

* * *

 **Natasha's Point Of View**

Oh god... oh god oh god oh god! Steve jumped! He actually jumped! We have to go back! He'll get kill if we don't.

"Howard! We have to go back!" I yell holding back my tears.

"Natasha I can't do that. It's to dangerous!" He said regret heavy in his voice.

No...no no no no no! This can't be happening! I can't believe I'm loosing him... I never even got to tell him about our daughter... I sat in the back of the plane crying not paying any attention to any thing Howard was saying.

* * *

 **Steve's Point of View**

Bucky Natasha baby. Bucky Natasha Baby. Those were the thouhts running through my head as I ran to find Bucky. Turning corner after corner running down hallway after hallway. Finally I heard something that was music to my ears. Bucky's pained moans. I ran into the room he was in. He was strapped down to a table and looked like crap. I quickly unhooked him.

"Bucky. Bucky it's me. It's Steve." I say hoping that he remembers me.

"Steve? What happened to you?" He says really confused.

"I joined the army. Now come on. I gotta get you out of here." I say wrapping his arm around me knowing he wouldn't be able to support himself.

We run through the building as I explain what happened.

"Did it hurt?"

"A little bit." I say focused on getting us out of there.

The building had started to shake. At this point I knew Shmit and Zola were in the process of destroying the building. I started moving faster, half dragging Bucky behind me. Finally we came to a bridge that would lead us to a staircase to the ground. Unfortunately we had company.

"Captain America!" Shmit said. "How nice to see you."

Both of us were moving twars the midleof the bridge, with Bucky and Zola on opposite sides of the bridge waiting for orders. We exchanged a few words (of which I don't remember due to adrenaline) before I delivered a fairly strong punch to his eye. The power of the punch would hav rendered a normal man unconscious. Shmit didn't evenflinch. What I noticed though was that his skin mved. It wasn't like ik tore his skin off, his skinn literally moved, showing a red area under his eye. It was almost like he was wearing a mask. In the moment I was distracted Shmit punched back, drawing me bac into reality. Our fight broke out, with bombs going off around us. I quickly went through my gun. I got one shot out of it (the shot completely missed Shmit) before it was ripped from my hands, and thrown over the edge. Zola finically pressed a button sending both Shmit and I bacmatter what Erskine told you, he will always say I was hisgreates accomplishment!" Shmit said

He began pulling at the base of his neck. His whole face was soon peeled off revealing a red skull... Shmit was the Red Skull! Bucky looked just as (if not more) shocked than me.

"No matter what Erskine told you, he will always say I was his greatest accomplishment!" Shmit said

He began pulling at the base of his neck. His whole face was soonpeeled off revealing a red skull... Shmit was the Red Skull! Bucky looked just as (if not more) shocked than me.

"You don't happen to have one of those do you?" Bucky mumbled.

"So long Captain!" Shmit said walking off with Zola.

"Ok. Lets go." I say to Bucky.

I turn around and run to the stair case behind us, Bucky close behind me. About 2 flights up, there was a fallen steal beam. I know we can get across. Or attt least one of us can. That one of us was going to be Bucky. I sigh.

"Ok. You first." I say

Bucky nods. I help him up on to the beam as he walks across. As he nears the end of the beam, it started to shift. Bucky ran 2 strides before jumping. The beam fell not seconds later.

"Go! I'll find another way!" I yell to him.

"No! I'm not leaving you!" Bucky said, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Dang it! I huff looking around. Directly in front of me the railing had been bent back. I bent them back further. Bucky's eyes widened.

"Don't do it!" He yelled.

I took a deep breath before running and jumping. I could barely hear Bucky's voice, but my mind was overwhelmed by my thoughts. Thoughts of my child growing up with out a father, thoughts of Natasha, thoughts of Bucky staying here after I fall. Sudenly my hands hit metal. I close them quickly. Bucky sighed before helping me up to the platform, as I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding. He pulled me into a hug for a quick second.

"Ok. Lets go." I say.

We both ran out of the building and into the clearing. As soon as we reached the clearing where every one was waiting for me, (surprisingly) the building exploded. The men all had guns. There were about 10 cargo trucks, and 5 tanks. We loaded the sick and wounded into the trucks and headed back to camp.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys. Happy New year! Also. Thank you to Livy17, and Gummybear1178. They helped me get over some writers block. Also. Thank you to Anna for the review on my brothers story. Any ways. Here's your chapter.**

 **Natasha's point of view**

I was sitting in my tent thinking. Steve was gone...he had sacrificed every thing. A soldier came to my tent opening.

"Agent Romanoff. Corneal Philips needs you." He said.

I sigh. "Ok. Thank you."

The soldier left leaving me alone. I hadn't cried today. I had stopped crying two days ago. However. Philips was not going to make this any easier. If any thing he would make it worse. I got up and walked to where Philips was. As soon as he saw me Philips started talking.

"We can't touch Stark. He's rich and the army's number one weapon designer. You however are neither one. Your actions cost us Americans Golden Boy, along with a lot of other good men."

"Sir. I don't regret my actions. And...I don't think Captain Rogers did either." I say regret heavy in my voice.

"Tell me Agent Romanoff. What in gods name were you thinking?"

"I wasn't thinking any thing. I had hope."

Philips opened his mouth to say some thing but was cut off by a low rumbling, yelling, and people rushing out of tents. We walked out of the tent. A group of people were walking towards us. And in the front of the group was Steve...I ran forward and jumped into his arms. He embraced me tightly. He smelled of sweat and dirt. But it was ok. He was safe. He had cuts and bruises all over his body but he was safe.

"I'm so glad your safe..." I said to Steve.

"I told you I would come back." He said with his ridiculously stupid smirk plastered on his face.

In the background I heard some one yell "let's hear it for captain America!" But I didn't pay it much attention. Because as the army cheered Steve pulled me into a kiss. When we pulled out there was a man standing next to Steve. He was tall, with brown hair. He was covered in dirt and cuts with tattered cloths.

"Hi." The man said.

I gave Steve a questioning look. He smiled.

"Natasha. This is Bucky. Bucky this is my fiancé Natasha." He said.

"Hi." I said. I out stretched my hand.

Bucky met me and we shook hands. I gave Bucky a not so sincere smile while looking at Steve, my eyes saying we need to talk. Steve nodded. Bucky must have picked up on our conversation via eyes because he spoke up.

"Well. I'm sure you have plenty to catch up on. I'll leave you two alone." He said.

"Thanks Buck." Steve said.

Steve and I walked toward our tent. I had been in a tent and he was in the bunkers but later moved in to my tent with me.

"How have you been?" He asks me.

"Fine. Steve we...we need to talk. T...there is some thing I need to tell you..." I said.

"Ok. What's going on?" He said slightly concerned.

"Steve. I...I'm...I'm pregnant." I said letting the tears slip out.

Steve did some thing unexpected. He pulled me into a hug and kisses me. He hugged my hips, as I ran my hands through his hair. After a moment we parted for only a second to breath before we fell back into the passionate kiss. After repeating this a few times, we broke and sat down in out cot.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" He asked me.

"It's a girl..." I said, still slightly breathless from the kiss.

"What are we going to name her?"

"I...I was kind of thinking Kayley..."

"Why that name?"

"It's Russian. It means little princes."

"It's perfect." He said.

OOOOOOO

 **A Few Months Later**

 **Steve's Point Of View**

It had been about 7 months since Natasha had told me she was pregnant, and at that time she had already been about 2 months pregnant. The pregnancy was taking a toll on her body. You could see it. Her emerald eyes had lost their natural glow, there were dark circles under her eyes, she was always tired, and had terrible morning sickness. I hated seeing her like this, but she kept pushing through it, despite all of my objections.

Natasha and I were headed into down town London, (we had been stationed in London with Bucky, Dum Dum Dugan, Jim Morita, Monty Farnsworth, Gabe Jones, and Jacques Dernier. These men would soon become known as the Howling Commandos.). Any ways, Natasha and I were headed into down town London for a tactical meeting. We were trying to mark down all the Hydra Bases I had seen. I was supposed to be back State Side today to get some award from the president, however, seeing as Natasha couldn't travel back with me, I just chose not to go. As I plotted the last few points on the map, I caught Natasha's watchful gaze.

"I only got a quick glance at it." I say.

"Well nobody's perfect." Natasha said, smirking at me.

She walked over and kissed me, before I was called over to talk to Philips.

"Rogers we want you to take down the HYDRA bases. With luck Shmit will run out of resources, and will be forced to surrender." He says.

"I'll need a team." I say, thinking of the 6 men I wanted to take with me.

"We're already working on getting you the finest men."

"With all do respect Sir, so have I."

That night, I said a good by to Natasha before leaving to the bar to meet my soon to be team.

"So let's get this strait." Dugan said after a very loud belch. "We just got outta this place and now you want us to go back?"

"Yes" I say simply, knowing how much I'm asking.

Gabe and Jacque had a quick exchange in French, before Gabe turned to me. "We're in."

I smile.

"Well I'm in." Dugan says. "But you gotta do one thing for me." He pauses. "Start a tab."

I smile, as the rest of the men agree, and I get up to by them another round of drinks.

As I walk back to Bucky he says "I told you. Their all idiots."

I smirk. "Yeah well... How bout you? Are you ready to follow Captain America into battle?"

He laughs. "Nah. That little kid from Brooklyn who was to stupid to run away from a fight, that's who I'm following."

I smile as Agent Carter walked in. All the music and singing stopped. Bucky and I turned to her.

"Captain. Howard has some new equipment for you to try." She says. I am about to respond when Bucky cuts me off.

"Do you not like music? He asks.

"No actually. I rather enjoy it. I might." She pauses. "When this is all over, go dancing."

"Well then what are you waiting for?" Bucky said giving her a rather suggestive smirk.

Peggy brushed it off. "The right partner."

Through out this whole conversation Peggy was looking at me, almost as if she was talking to me.

"08:00 Captain." She says to me.

I reply with "Yes Ma'am." And she walked off.

Bucky turns to me. "I...I'm invisible. I'm turning into you. This is some terrible nightmare."

I laughed at my best friend before saying goodnight and going home to Natasha.

I walked into the tent, seeing Natasha already on her cot. I undressed before sliding into my cot that connected to hers. I laid down in my side and wrapped my arm around her. She sank into my embrace.

OOOOOOO

 **Natasha's point of view**

I was awakened by an extreme pain. I bit my lip, and squeezed my eyes shut, trying not to scream out in pain. I had no clue what was causing this pain. The pain was getting worse.

"Steve..." I was starting to speak, I had started to cry.

"Natasha. What's going on?" He said drowsily.

I screamed, unable to speak out of pain.

"Oh god." He said. He picked me up, and ran out yelling for help, as I screamed in pain. I soon saw three people through my blurred vision. Bucky, Peggy, and Howard. Peggy took my pulls and was yelling things at Howard as Bucky and Steve shouted things back and forth.

"Captain. She's going into labor." Peggy shouted at Steve.

"What?!" He responded, as he hugged my body a little bit tighter.

"We need to get her in the plane and to the hospital now." Howard said.

"Ok." Steve said.

The pain suddenly got worse and I screamed. I couldn't keep my screams quiet any more.

OOOOOOO

 **A few hours later**

 **Steve's point of view**

Bucky and I were sitting in the hall way when a few nurses, and the two doctors came out. They nodded to my, telling me I could enter the room. I ran in and saw Natasha holding a pink bundle. I walked over to her and looked at the bundle. A beautiful little girl with beautiful read hair was in her arms. I sucked in a big breath and let a couple tears slipped. I kissed the top of Natasha's head.

"Do you want to hold her?" Natasha asked me, her voice quiet, tired, and strained.

"Uh...I...uh sure.." I said.

She laughed at me and gave me our daughter. Gave me Kayley. She was so tiny. I could hold her with one hand. I pulled her close to my chest and whispered "No one will ever hurt you as long as I'm around."

 **Ok. So, the name Kayley is not Russian, I just made that up to show Nat's ties to Russia. Any ways. I think there will be one more chapter before the sequel. Any ways. Please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey Guys. So I lied. One more chapter after this, a story about 5 chapters at the most, then the sequel. This chapter is kinda long but I hope you enjoy.**

 **2 months after Kayley was born**

 **Steve's point of view**

It had been two months since I had sat on my wife's hospital bed holding my daughter in my arms. Kayley was now two months old with vibrant red hair. She had Natasha's face, and my eyes, and was absolutely beautiful. Although she was still little, she had started to sleep less. She was awake more, and liked to play. She had figured out how to roll on onto her belly, but was no where near crawling. Natasha was healthy again, and very happy taking care of Kayley.

The war was going well. All of our efforts to take down HYDRA had been successful. The Camandos and I worked well together. They had become close friends. Howard Stark had given me a Vibranium shield. It worked better than my old aluminum one. Agent Carter was working hard to keep me and my team busy, however there was only a few bases left.

"Natasha. I have a meeting today that I have to go to. Will you and Kayley be ok alone for hours?" I asked.

"Steve. We'll be fine. Don't worry about us. Go. Do what you need to do." Natasha said.

"Are you sure?"

"Steve go!" She said laughing.

And so I did. Peggy and Howard briefed us on the mission. We were supposed to capture Armand Zola. Zola was on a train in its way to Berlin. I told Natasha about my mission, packed my bags, and the Camandos and j left for the mission.

 **OOOOOOOO**

 **Natasha's Point Of View**

Steve had just left for his mission. He was so hesitant to leave it was adorable. I had just laid Kayley down for her nap before I went and got my self some coffee. God I missed coffee when I was pregnant. I sat down in my living room and drank my coffee as I read one of my books I had brought with me from Russia. There was a knocking on the door. I got up and went over to open it. It was Peggy.

"Peggy! Hi." I said.

"Hello Natasha." She says.

"Please. Come in. Can I get you any thing? Coffee, tea, any thing to eat?" I ask.

"Coffee. Please."

I nod and get her coffee before giving it to her.

"Miss Romanoff, I'm here to talk to you about your husbands next mission."

"W...what about it?"

"Due to your...special skill set...we are asking that you accompany him."

"Agent Carter. I appreciate your offer but...we have a daughter. And we can't leave her alone."

"Actually. We have made arrangements for that. Cornel Philips has asked me to watch her."

"That's very kind but..."

"Miss Romanoff we need you on this mission."

"Ok..." I say regretting my choice.

"Great. See you at the briefing." With that she left.

 **OOOOOOOO**

 **Steve's point of view.**

The Camandos and I stood on the cliff waiting for the train. Bucky and I looked at the tracks.

"Remember when u made you ride the Cyclone at Cony Island?" Bucky said.

"Yeah and I threw up?" I say chucking.

"This isn't pay back is it?"

"Now why would I do that?"

Bucky laughed.

As Monty huffed he said "We better hurry. She's moving like the devil."

"Ok." I say. "Remember. We've only got a short window. You miss that window, were bugs on a wind shield."

"Well then let's get moving bugs." Dugan said.

I sigh, and hook up to the line as Monty signaled me to go, with Bucky close behind me. I know the rest of the Camandos we behind. We were in groups of two. Bucky and I, Dugan and Jim, and then Monty, Gabe, and Jacque were a group of three.

Bucky and I made our way down into our compartment. Bucky stepped into the car next to the one I was in. Suddenly the door closed.

"Bucky!" I yelled.

"Steve?!" I heard his muffled voice. As Bucky finished his sentence, the door at the other end of my compartment a man came in and started shooting me with a weapon that used tesseract technology. I threw my shield, disabling the weapon and rendering the man unconscious. I forced the door I between me and Bucky open. As I opened it I threw my shield, killing the man attacking Bucky. Bucky stood up and walked over to me, meeting me in the middle of the compartment.

"I had him on the ropes." Bucky said.

"I know you did." I say.

After that exchange the man I had knocked unconscious, blasted a hole in the compartment wall. Bucky fell and was holding on, trying not to fall, as I snapped the mans neck. I ran to help Bucky.

"Bucky! Grab my hand." I reached out, begging him to reach my hand.

He was inches away from my hand. Inches. And then he...he fell...

"Bucky!" I scream. "No..."

I stood there crying. Bucky was gone. My best friend-my brother- was gone. The only one who stood by my side through out all the years was gone. Bucky was dead.

 **OOOOOOOO**

 **Natasha's point of view**.

Kayley had started to cry as the phone rang. It was Mr. Dugan.

"Hello?" I say after grabbing Kayley.

"Natasha?" Mr Dugan says.

"Ah! If it isn't Dum Dum Dugan." I say laughing.

"Natasha. This is serious. It's about Steve." My laughter stopped.

"What happened? Is he ok?"

"On our mission, Bucky fell. Steve is... He's not taking it well."

"Oh god. Hang on. I'll be right there." I say.

I quickly dress Kayley before leaving to find Steve.

 **OOOOOOOO**

 **Steve's Point Of View**

I sat in a bar that was destroyed during one of the bombings, with a bottle of Schnapps. Natasha walked in, holding Kayley. I saw the sad look on her face.

"Dr. Erksin said the serum would change my body, which apparently means I can't get drunk." I say.

"Your metabolism works 4 times as fast." She said. This was Natasha. What she said next was her more assertive and persuasive voice. "Tell me. Did you respect you friend."

I scoff and nod.

"Then stop moping and let's go finish the job."

I nod and stand up. Natasha gives me Kayley and I wrap an arm around her shoulders and the three of us walk out.

 **OOOOOOOO**

 **1 Month Later**

 **Natasha's Point Of View**

We walked into a meeting for the plans to take down the final HYDRA base.

"Well what are we gonna do? It's not like we can go and knock on the front door." Dugan said.

"Why not?" Steve said. "That's exactly what we're gonna do."

"Steve..." I said gently touching his arm.

He pulled his arm out of my reach and walked off, the rest of the Cammandos following. I stayed in my chair, not leaving.

 **OOOOOOOO**

 **Steve's point of view**.

We suited up, I got on my motorcycle and left after telling Natasha and Kayley good bye. It was a quick fair well, but I was in a hurry to get back at the son of a bitch who killed Bucky.

I was being chased by HYDRA guards, but I had taken them all out in the chase. As I got to the base, I was taken captive.

"Ah. Hello Captain." Red Skull said.

"Red Skull." I say.

"I would love to let you she what is to become of your America but unfortunately I'm on a very tight schedule."

"So am I." I grunt, breaking the bonds as the Comandos broke in.

Red Skull ran off as they broke the window. Money threw me my shield as I ran after him. As I ran down the corridor, the rest of the 107 broke in, causing me to loose Red Skull at the sight of Natasha.

"Your late." I say.

"Yes well..." She starts not needing to finish her thoughts.

"Right." I say running off.

I knew I was to late as soon as Red Skull got in the plane, but even so I ran after him as fast as I could. I was starting to fall behind when Natasha and Cornell Phillips pulled up in a car next to me.

"Hop in." Tasha said.

I smirked at her before doing as I was told. As I was about to jump Natasha stopped me.

"Wait!" I turned, and she turned and pulled me into a kiss.i looked at Phillips.

"I'm not kissin ya." He said.

I laughed before I jumped.

 **OOOOOOOO**

 **1 hour later.**

 **Natasha Point Of View**

"Captain." Jim said.

"Steve!" I said pushing Jim out of the way.

"Tasha..." He said. "There's not a lot of time. I gotta put her down."

"S...send me your coordinates. I...ill find you a safe landing sight."

"There isn't going to be a safe landing."

"I...I'll get Howard in the line he'll know what to do."

"There's not enough time."

"Steve..."

"Natasha. I love you. And tell Kayley I love her too."

"I will."

"Natash-"

Steve was gone. My husband was gone...

 **Alright. I know sad chapter. School is starting again tomorrow, so I will try and update before the end of the week so I make no promises. Adios Peeps**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys. Ok. So I promise. This is the absolute final chapter. Also. A special shout out to GGummybear1178. She inspired this chapter. I was having massive writers block so she pmed me and gave me some ideas. Her ideas were so brilliant I couldn't not give her credit. So. Thanks so much Gummybear1178. Now. I present to you the final chapter of Where We Stand.**

 **Natasha's Point Of View.**

I walked home in the dark, the tears streaming down my cheeks. I couldn't stop them. It just wasn't possible. I had tried and tried and tried but I couldn't, and I didn't care. Steve was gone. The only thing I had here in America was gone. I knew if I didn't go back soon the Red Room would come looking for me, and I would be punished more than I was already going to be for not having the serum formula. I sigh and just cry more before walking into my apartment. Peggy looked at me with concern.

"Ms. Romanoff are you ok?" She asked me.

"Yes Agent Carter I'm quite alright thank you. Now if you don't mind I'm very tired and I would like to go to sleep." I said, my tears falling even harder.

I think she put my crying and no sign of Steve together and before she left she gave me a hug whispering "I'm sorry. He was a good man," into my ear. I cried even more, and let loud sobs escape my mouth as Peggy continued to hug me. After a few minutes, Agent Carter left, and I walked into Kayleys nursery. She opened her eyes and looked at me. She smiled and laughed. Her eyes sparkled like Steve's. They were exactly like his. She even had his smile. I smiled and laughed slightly still crying.

"D-da!" She said giggling.

I smiled.

"Da?" She said more questioningly.

My smile faded. I realized what she was saying. She was asking for Steve. She was asking for her Da. For the past month or so Steve had been teaching Kayley the word da. And that was what she called him...

"No Kayley. No Da." I said.

Her smile fell and she started to whimper and she started to cry. I picked her up and we both cried.

What was I going to do with Kayley? I couldn't brig her to Russia with me. But if I did I could watch her. But they'll torture her. Maybe not as bad if they know she's mine, and maybe I could train her. But if they don't... No. They will. I'm there best assassin.

"God. What are you going to do Natasha?" I say to my self.

Wait. No. My name isn't Natasha. My name is Natalia Romanov. Tomorrow I am going to get plane tickets for me and Kayley back to Russia, and open a safe. Until then I'm going to need some sleep. I shut down all emotions and feelings except for the ones for my child and I got to bed, Kayley still in my arms.

OOOOOOOO

Kayley was in her play pin playing. I put together a small box. In it were some pictures of me and Steve, Steve and Bucky, me and Kayley, Steve and Kayley, Kayley, Steve's favorite dress of Kayleys, the little bit of money we had and my engagement ring. It wasn't much but we didn't have much. We had each other and Kayley and that was it. I heard a knock at the door. Kayley cooed and watched me with wide eyes as I walked over to the door to open it and see Agent Carter. She held out her hand. In it was one pass port and two plane tickets. I give her a questioning look.

"It's your passport and two one way tickets to Russia." She says.

I look at her, tears starting to form in my eyes.

"Thank you." I say taking the tickets and pass port.

She hugged me and we both cried.

"Good luck." She paused. "Natalia."

I had had our bags packed, so I grabbed our bags, loaded Kayley into the car and headed to store the box, and we left to go to the air port.

When I delivered the box and put it in the safe I left it so that only two people could open it. Myself if I ever returned from Russia and Kayley. She deserved to know the truth.

 **OOOOOOOO**

 **Two days later**

 **Moscow Russia**

I walked around the destroyed town of Moscow, holding my daughter close. Germany had completely destroyed the town. Buildings were destroyed, men, women, and children wandered around beat up, cold, and hungry, begging for food money or any thing.

I remembered my days before Ivan Petrovich. My parents were killed when I was a child and I was very much like these people before me before Ivan took me in.

I sigh scared at what will happen to Kayley when I return back to the Red Room. No. When I return home

I take a few back streets before going into the hidden Red Room gates. When I walk in the doors I am greeted by Ivan, Alexi, and Ingrid. Ivan stared at me with a scowl of disappointment. Alexi stared greedily at me (but not at my face), and my baby. He was always possessive of me, and I was scared things would get worse, that they would use him to punish me. Ingrid's face was stoic, but I could see the anger in her eyes.

"Well Natalia. I see you return baring child but no serum." She says to me.

"Yes Godmother." I say hanging my head.

"No matter. Ivan. Take the baby. Natalia, Alexi come with me."

Ivan came towards me, but I only clutched Kayley tighter.

"Natalia." He says to me. "You and I both know it will be better if you give her to me."

I begin to cry as I give my baby girl to Ivan and follow Alexi and Ingrid into a room.

The room is stone and has a table in it. I know exactly what this room is. It was the castigation room. A lump formed in my throat.

"Alexi. You know what to do." Ingrid said.

He gave an evil smile. Not only was Alexi sexually abusive, but physically abusive. He pushed me towards the table and strapped me down. I began to cry even more.

"Six hours Alexi. Then she's yours." Ingrid said leaving the concrete wall room.

Alexi's smile got bigger.

"Oh Natalia. Why didn't you just proceed with the mission?" He said.

Alexi put a rag over my face before beginning to poor water on my face. I tried to breath. I sucked in but all I got was water. I choked and began to cough as he continued to poor water. He laughed at my weakness. He stopped for a brief moment allowing me to take in two breaths before continuing. Water filled my lungs. The air tried to come in but the water pushed it away. After Alexi had enough of the water torture, he brought out the whip. Oh god... The first blow was delivered to my stomach, the second my legs. Alexi whipped my body until I was bleeding in every part of my body. He smiled. He turned my wrist up so he could see my fore arms. He took a little knife and cut small incisions on my wrists before putting salt on them. I screamed. I just wanted this to end. Finally on the 6th hour, Alexi unhooked me and flipped me off the table. I was to weak to fight though. Alexi came over and told me to stand up. So I did. Then he started to beat me.

Why did I ever leave Russia?

 **Ok. What did you guys think? I know the end got kinda violent and I know the beginning was really sad but I needed to make the beginning sad and at the end I wrote about how I thought the Red Room would punish their people. So any ways. The next story should be up soon but I'm not sure how soon. Any ways. Hope you enjoyed and please review.**


End file.
